rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Insurrectionist Leader
The Insurrectionist Leader, also known as C.T. in Recreation, first appears in the episode Bon Voyage (voice) and later in My House, From Here making a physical appearance. The Leader, acting as C.T., serves as the primary antagonist of Recreation and is the leader of a desert dig team trying to get their hands on an ancient alien weapon. Role in Plot Mission in Space The soldier is first seen in Planning the Heist during a flashback sequence. Afterwards, he was seen again talking to Freelancer Agent Connecticut in the episode Whole Lot of Shaking, through video. Their conversation was cut short when Freelancer Agent Washington walked in on them, forcing C.T. to end the video call. The Insurrectionist Leader made a more prominent appearance in Season 10, commanding the Insurrectionist destroyer Staff of Charon. There, he and C.T. reunited and discussed the location of secret artifacts. During this episode, the Leader seemed to show a great care for C.T., imploring her to come with him when it was time to leave the ship. She does and the two are later onboard the Staff of Charon as it comes out of debris and attacks the Mother of Invention. Although they seem to have the upper hand, he orders them to go into slipspace but leaves behind a nuclear device. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The Leader returns with C.T. on a Falcon, where he rejoins with his fellow Insurrectionists. However, his comrades show distrust towards C.T.'s arrival. Shortly after his return, Project Freelancer invades the Insurrection base. He can be seen overlooking the battle and commanding troops. Later, he and C.T. enter a bunker where they are attacked by the Freelancers. They are defended by Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers, who allow them to escape. However, Tex and Carolina manage to surpass the turret guards and begin their pursuit for C.T. and the Leader. Becoming C.T. In a room, C.T. and the Leader attempt to get an escape pod ready to retreat, but the former tries to tell her lover that the Freelancers might help them escape, though the Leader is skeptical. As the power is disabled, Carolina and Tex enter the room, holding the pair at gunpoint. C.T. tries to convince them of the Director's crimes and calls Tex a "shadow", angering her to start a fight between the four. During this, C.T. is fatally wounded by Tex using one of the Leader's tomahawks, and the two retreat to the escape pod. There, C.T. gives the Leader a card full of information about the Director before succumbing to her wounds and dying. In mourning, the Leader takes her helmet and puts it on, taking on her identity. Digging Team In Bon Voyage, the Leader, now C.T., warns Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are on the location of a top secret facility as well as an active minefield. He attempts to guide the cast through the minefield, but he grows impatient and agrees when Grif suggests they 'fuck it' and run. After they ran through the minefield in the Warthog and crash into his Elephant, he makes his first physical appearance, wearing Mark VI armor with an EOD helmet. He leads the three to believe he and his "co-worker" Smith are part of top secret joint project between alien diplomats and human researchers, but after Chapter 10, it is clear he is not who he says he is. It is revealed in Lay of the Land that C.T.'s group have murdered the alleged original researchers. In Chapter 12, he is seen ushering Grif and Sarge up to the Elephant, where a group of soldiers and Elites are standing around Caboose. C.T. asks him what he was doing with the digger, and Caboose says he was looking for a home for Epsilon. The Temple doors suddenly open and C.T. panics, ordering the dig squad to kill 'him'. The soldiers run over, and engage the figure while Sarge, Grif and Caboose make for the Elephant, but go nowhere as Grif can't drive it. C.T. runs off down the sand asking for back-up and disappears. Later, when C.T. breaks into the Temple he is furious with Tucker and shocked when he sees Epsilon, claiming Sarge, Caboose and Grif 'activated it'. C.T. has Jones disable the monitor, which enrages the aliens and turns against the human dig team while C.T. escapes with the disabled Epsilon-Church. C.T. drives off in a Warthog, backed up by two soldiers on a Mongoose, and pursued by Sarge, Caboose and Grif in their Warthog and a Prowler crewed by Aliens. .]] C.T. drives off behind the temple pursued by the Prowler while the Reds and Caboose in the Chupathingy destroyed the Mongoose. C.T. is chased by the Aliens until he shakes them off and ambushes them shortly after, destroying the Prowler but seemingly not killing the Aliens. Tucker then stands in the way of his jeep as C.T. drives at him, but Tucker slices the Warthog with his Energy Sword as he leaps out of the way, destroying the jeep but not C.T. While Caboose looks for Church in the wrecked jeep, C.T. corners Tucker on the rooftop of the building opposite the temple, and complains to him that he should have killed him the first time he saw him. Death Tucker seemingly admits defeat, and asks C.T. who he really is and who sent him, to which C.T. maliciously tells him he will never know. Epsilon-Church then emerges from behind the building and C.T. anxiously asks "what the hell is that thing?" Epsilon-Church then glows red and C.T. begins to say "Son of a Bitch", and is shot by Church's mysterious "laser face" killing him. C.T.'s death leaves several questions un-answered about who he works for, and why he and his team were there in the first place. Discovery In Perusing the Archive, Washington and the Meta discover the helmet of C.T. The Meta attempts to scrounge up what he can from C.T.'s armor, as Washington tells him that C.T. never recieved an A.I. just before and suggested that as an alternative. In Season 10, when Carolina recruited Washington and the Reds and Blues to find and kill the Director, she decides the next step in her search is to find C.T. After the Reds, Blues and Carolina return to Sandtrap, Carolina revealed to Washington that the real C.T. died after the mission and that was really the Insurrectionist who posed as C.T. since then. Appearance The Insurrectionist Leader appears to have normal ODST armor. His armor color is steel with maroon trim. The leader also seems to wield a knife on his chestplate and an object with a red light on the opposite side. His chestplate displays a capsule emblem, which can also be seen on his shoulder pads. Without his helmet, the Leader is shown to have a mohawk. After C.T.'s death, the Leader took her armor as well as her identity. Because of this, the Leader's armor appearance resembled C.T.'s throughout Recreation, donning an EOD helmet. However, he loses her EOD chest and Scout shoulder paldrons, replacing them with Mark VI chest and shoulder paldrons. Skills and Abilities The Insurrectionist Leader has only been seen in combat on a few occasions due to the fact that he is more of a commander than a soldier. However, he is shown to be talented in throwing tomahawks and wielding an axe, as he was able to accurately hit the Unidentified Blue Soldier despite his distance. He also has very sharp senses, being able to sense the soldier even though he was directly behind him, out of sight. He is also shown to be a formidable fighter, shown when he was able to fight Tex without being knocked down instantly, like most of her opponents. This feat is probably due to his endurance as, in this same episode he was dropped onto his neck and got up immediately after and though not much was shown, he was clearly losing his fight with Tex and was still able to carry C.T. and escape to safety. Another example of his endurance and perseverance was shown in Think You Know Someone when he survived his warthog exploding and was narrowly able to escape. Trivia *The soldier seems to be one of the few people that calls C.T. "Connie," possibly hinting at a strong relationship between the two, which is confirmed when C.T. mentioned that the Leader promised her that they would be together after all of this. *The Insurrectionist Leader is the ninth character to show his face on screen. He is also the second non-freelancer to reveal his face. *In Recreation, the Leader's helmet has a white secondary coloring. During the present day scenes of Season 10, however, the white is missing on the helmet. References Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased